Sobre Telhados e Borboletas
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Tenten não achava que telhados pudessem ser romanticos. Mas Neji iria mudar isso. ----- 1ª one-shot--------------


Minha 1ª one que eu fiz há algum tempo. Espero que gostem!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi é meu Namorado!!!

Sobre Telhados e Borboletas

Aquele momento podia ser tudo, menos romântico. Não que eu quisesse que fosse romântico. Afinal não tinha motivo para isso. Mas se você considerar que você está em cima do telhado de sua casa, ao lado do seu melhor amigo, vendo o pôr-do-sol e isso for romântico pra você, parabéns você leva jeito para romances.

Eu não queria que aquele momento fosse desse nível, queria apenas um ambiente amigável ao lado de meu amigo. Isso seria fácil se eu não estivesse apaixonada por ele. Isso mesmo, apaixonada. Você vai me perguntar como isso aconteceu, mas sinceramente, eu não sei. Só sei que um dia ele era um fracote e irritante e depois "PUF" lá estava ele, lindo com suas longas madeixas negras e olhos perolados. E não era mais fracote. Não mesmo.

Aquele sentimento era novo pra mim, cada vez que chegava perto dele sentia borboletas no meu estômago. É borboletas, belas e estranhas borboletas que acreditavam que meu corpo era um playground. E lá estava ele do meu lado assistindo um pôr-do-sol, em um telhado, não era em nada romântico.  
-E então?-perguntou ele

-E então o que?-disse eu

-Você me chamou aqui e não disse nada.

-Não tenho nada pra falar-puxa eu sou uma mentirosa...

-Então, porque, me chamou?

- Queria ver o pôr-do-sol com alguém, então pensei em você.

-Tenten... O que está havendo?

-Nada. É só um pôr-do-sol.

-Em um telhado?-indagou ele

-É, em um telhado. O que tem de mais?

-Nada. É que você não gosta de ficar parada e não gosta de nada romântico.

Ele achava um telhado romântico? Meu Deus , aquele não era pra ser um momento...romântico.

- Ei, Neji, não tem nada de romântico aqui.

-Claro que há. Estamos vendo um pôr-do-sol... Só nós dois.

-Sei... Neji, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode –falou ele olhando para mim com aqueles belos olhos perolados .Os olhos que eu sonhava todas as noites.

- Você gosta de alguém? Exceto da Temari.

- Eu não gosto da Temari.

-Você a beijou.

-Só porque eu a beijei, não quer dizer que eu a amo.

-Como você pode beijar uma garota que não gosta?

-É só você chegar nela, segurar o seu rosto e colar seus lábios nos dela.

-Eu não quero detalhes, seu idiota. Deixa pra lá, me responda logo se você gosta de alguém.

-Gosto – disse ele olhando nos meus olhos.

-De quem? Eu conheço?

-Conhece, muito bem.

-E ela é bonita?

-Sim, ela é linda - respondeu ele ainda olhando pra mim.

Então o Neji gostava de alguém. Só restava saber quem era ela. Na minha lista havia poucas meninas. Isso mesmo meninas, Neji não era gay!  
*Temari  
*Hinata  
*Sakura  
*Ino  
*Tenten (Ei, uma garota pode sonhar, não?)

Mas sabe como é a vida, não é? As quatro primeiras da lista podiam ser excluídas. Elas já tinham namorados. Eu estava sobrando na lista. Na lista e na vida. Mas não havia só cinco garotas na cidade. Havia várias e eu não seria a escolhida.

-Quem é ela então?-perguntei pra ele

-Não posso dizer... –falou ele

-Por que não? Eu posso te ajudar.

-É você pode me ajudar mesmo. Mas não vou te contar, não agora.

-Tudo bem. Não precisa me contar-disse eu me levantando.

A culpa era toda minha. Eu havia me apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo. Eu havia quebrado a regra nº1 da amizade: "Nunca se apaixone por seu amigo". Eu era uma idiota.

-Aonde você vai?-ele perguntou se levantando também e ficando na minha frente.

-Vou descer. O sol já se pôs.

Você acredita que telhados possam ser românticos?

-Não, eu não acredito. -disse eu com o estômago cheio de borboletas.

-Eu discordo. -murmurou Neji.

E me beijou. É eu fui beijada (maravilhosamente se você quer saber...) por meu melhor amigo e meu grande amor. De repente o telhado era o lugar mais romântico da Terra. E as borboletas continuavam e sempre continuariam voando dentro de mim. Elas estariam comigo enquanto eu estivesse com Neji. E seria sempre e para sempre.

Fim

Espero que tenham gostado. Um beijo e mandem reviews!!!!!!!


End file.
